What the Writers Wanted
by Delightness
Summary: This guy is a jerk, hot-headed, and can't take no for an answer he could have easily been one of the bad guys and yet we paired him up with one of the Winx girls...


They sat only occasionally glancing at the clock as the hours tick by. One of the cigarette stumps was still burning as it laid in the ash tray. The smell was stinking up the room, but the few that were there didn't seem to mind as they sat with muddled looks upon their faces. They tried passing the time looking at the posters hanging aimlessly on walls.

The sponge seemed to glare at them.

They shivered at the cold yellow smile slowly turning into what looked like a scowl from their place.

Though it didn't matter whenever they would turn a fairy or a water bender would be behind them as if they knew what was going on and didn't like where it would lead too.

The people ignored the glaring posters knowing they had to come up with a decision sometime or they would eventual run out of cigarettes.

The woman who sat on the left side of the table was growing restless as the hours went on she would have to start dinner soon and the hours of sitting here were getting too boring for her stand. She started doodling on her note-book before she caught herself. The others would think she was having ideas and quite frankly she was too tired to think of anything, in fact she didn't think of anything at all really. Which didn't bother her at all as long as she got paid that is.

Though the silence was just too much to bear any long-

"LOOK!" She shouted making the other two people jump, "We already know the decision. He's too depressing has weird hair and obviously has mom issues let's just kill him!"

"Susan we did that to the last one." The girl sitting to the right muttered, "Besides the viewers didn't like it when we killed him."

Susan huffed, "Well then we'll give her two more, the viewers got over it quickly when did that to the black girl."

"Now don't be racist." The man sitting in the middle muttered.

Once he spoke the other two women seemed to hush at his command. Which seemed like the proper answer to the one with the most power over them. He knew and always reminded them that. He sat up straight fixing his suit and tie he smirked feeling his control slowly rise up as the two soccer moms squirmed into the seats as _he _started to speak. "Now Susan does have a point but he's already been in six seasons the other one was only in two."

"Actually two and a half cause we killed him in the middle of season four"-

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME CARLY!"

Carly squeak as she shrunk lower almost hiding under the right side of the table.

"Now", the man said calmly, "Indeed we'd tried to change his image and it has worked a little."

Slowly as if rising her hand in fire Susan raised her hand. "Yes...but...um...Nick...his character isn't like the rest of the boys. He's just isn't that charming."

"True," Nick muttered stroking his chin. "This guy is a jerk, hot-headed, and can't take no for an answer he could easily had been one of the bad guys and yet we paired him up with one of the Winx girls."

They all sat in silence pondering that for a while until Carly climb out from under the table. "Yes but," She squeaked "The girl was practically a tomboy in the beginning of the seasons so in away...it kind of made sense to have them togeth-"

"NO ONE ASK YOU CARLY!" Nick shouted.

Carly whimpered before hiding under the table rocking back and forth.

"Yes and that's exactly why we changed her image in season four. I mean come on she looked so much better and prettier like rest of the girls."

"You mean like Bloom." Nick corrected sternly,

"Of course!" Susan shimmered,

"Right because everyone has to somewhat resemble Bloom in away that makes the world involve around her. That's why most of the girl's images had to change. That's why we'd had to especially change that girl's character. I mean she was going to be the lead singer just because she's the music pixie for crying out loud!"

"Fairy."

"NO ONE ASK YOU CARLY!" Nick growled, "Bloom is the main character she has to be the lead singer! This girl had too much diversity in her that's why we had to make her look more like the rest of the girls so she can blend in and become less noticeable so everyone can focus on Bloom. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR CARLY!"

"_Yes Nick_!" She shouted,

"Now that we got that straight let's get back to business." Nick said happily, "So this boy isn't like the rest he's too...edgy and has mommy issues which isn't charming like the rest of boys. In fact I think by each episode he just brings more diversity into group which isn't good it means he's drawing more attention towards himself and only Bloom get's the attention."

"So we should kill him off." Susan smiled,

"No if we kill him everyone would be expecting him to come back like the other one and we all know that's not going to happen!" He and Susan chuckled when Carly peak from under the table.

"You mean we're not bringing him back?"

"NO ONE ASK YOU CARLY!"

"So if we're not killing him then what do we do with him?" Susan asked,

"I don't know." Nick muttered, "Make him go to another school or get kicked out or something. Just as long as he leaves the diversity within the cast will be even and everything will be fine."

"But she still needs a love interest."

"Then give her another boy. Someone who is just as charming as...Bloom and can blend in with the other boys."

"Oh I know his name can be Lucas!"

"And he can be blonde!"

"And he can sing!"

"NO ONE ASK YOU CARLY!"

* * *

><p>"I love you Lucas."<p>

Musa said the words without question. There was no emotions behind it. She couldn't stop the feeling that something was wrong. That something has always been wrong and it didn't take her until now to notice. She hated wearing skirts and yet here she was just like the rest of her friends wearing the same miscolored skirt. She missed putting her hair up in pigtails but she couldn't stop herself brushing it into some other hairstyle other than the one she wanted. She missed singing by herself but she knew that it was her and all the girls decision to form a band. Besides there was no way Bloom was going to give up being the lead singer.

It almost felt like someone was controlling her life and she couldn't do anything to about it.

She could handle the new clothes the music but once she said those three words to someone other than her moody Specialist she knew she couldn't go on with charade anymore.

She hoped Riven was feeling the same way.

* * *

><p><em>I know Riven left sometime in season six which I was fine with it for a while thinking they were going to bring him back eventually.<em>

_But then I heard their thinking of giving Musa a new love interest and quite frankly..._

_I AM NOT OKAY WITH IT!_

_They are the main reason I liked the show in the first place because their relationship wasn't as perfect as everyone else's. Yes they argued and disagreed with each other often but they always found a way to get over it and I think that what a real relationship all about. I mean the others had their ups and downs with their relationships but the most realistic one I believe was Musa and Riven. So yes go ahead get rid of Riven fine. But get rid of him because you want someone else. HELL NO!_

_I stopped watching the show after season four because I knew it wasn't going anywhere. But I've heard they're gonna give Musa a new boyfriend named Lucas now I could be wrong but still...Nick stop...just stop..._

_I like the show better when Musa was a tomboy and they would give little hints about Riven and his background. I think they could have done a lot with that. But no they didn't. _


End file.
